


Lemons into Lemonade

by dinoburger



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: "You know what, I'm gonna turn lemons into lemonade here.I'm gonna go to the mall, and buy a purse..."





	Lemons into Lemonade

The overcast sky shaded the world below in a cool grey as Gino plodded his way to the pizzeria, dressed in his usual short-sleeved shirt, vest and tie. The wind’s chill was just enough to raise the hair on his arms, but once he got to the pizzeria he knew it’d be fine.

He could have worn something different today.

There was a big shopping bag with a few new items in it. It was on his bedroom floor, crumpled into one corner. He’d only seen it while searching for something else. The moment he’d realised what it was he shoved it back into it’s corner.

He reached the pizzeria’s doors and unlocked the place.

The day passed quietly. Thankfully, it seemed his regular customer had gone elsewhere to be obnoxious, so Gino had time to think.

It was an uneventful drift into mid-afternoon, patches of sun fading in and out of the window. Gay Spaghetti was sitting at one of the booths when Gino came back in after his usual afternoon smoke. The chef had his eyes on his phone and didn’t notice him until he heard the leather seat opposite creak under his weight.

“’S not a bad day today.” Gino remarked.

The chef blinked at him. “I’a suppose not.”

Gino wasn’t normally one to discuss the weather. He heaved out a deep sigh and watched the sunlight filtering over the pavement outside.

The chef’s moustache seemed to twitch with curiosity. “How’a, how’a you been Gino?”

“Eeeehhhh… I dunno. I feel uh, I feel pretty weird about things.” He pulled a lop-sided frown directing his uncomfortable gaze out into the street.

“You wanna tell me about it?”

Gino huffed. “It’s. It’s kinda stupid. Like, you know, that thing that happened a few days ago?”

Gay Spaghetti tried to recall, while Gino scooched back in his seat to push his hands down into the pockets of his pants.

“No…?”

His boss straightened up again and put an item on the table.

It took him a moment to remember where he’d seen it before. Khonjin had come to him, on that day, with the most bizarre energy about him. He was cackling himself to tears, in a voice that was very different from his own. He answered to his partner’s confusion by pointing to the pink bow on his head.

It was the same bow that Gino had set before him.

“Do you know what this is, and what it does?” he asked, his voice rough and weighted.

“I think so.”

“I had one of these, stuck on me for a whole day. All because of Khonjin and his fucking shenanigans. I had, that voice… a woman’s voice, for that whole time.” he jabbed at the bow, accusingly. “Do you have any idea, what a weird situation that was? Because, I was so fuckin’ pissed about it.”

He glared at the table. “…And then. I got these, ideas. And it kinda, turned into a game. So I went out, I bought myself a fuckin'... dress, and I put it on.” he gave an embarrassed smile. “it was sorta funny, gettin’ ta yell at whoever the fuck in that voice. Seeing their reactions. Like, yeah bitch, I’m a real god damned woman. But, well. Obviously not.”

Gino held the bow delicately in both hands. “And I know, I know it sounds… bad. But… it actually felt, okay?" he seemed to retreat back into the fat of his neck. "I, I don’t often, go and just, try on shit for the hell of it. I’ll wear whatever fits, that’s about the end of it. Especially not, like, a fuckin’. Dress.” he winced.

“Seeing myself… in something like that… it wasn’t like, some sorta… perverted excitement I got out of it either. I don’t want it ta be like that. I just felt, really good about this fucking waste of a body for once.” he could see Gino’s conflict, etched onto his face. “I don’t wanna change, I can’t imagine bein’ any different, I’m not… I’m not how Khonjin is. But sometimes I wanna be… somethin’ else. I wanna… pretty up.”

Gay Spaghetti could only listen as Gino grew ever more tense, squeezing in on himself and biting his lip.

“I’m… I’m too fuckin’ old for this shit…” he muttered.

The chef reached out, resting his hand on top of Gino’s smaller, chubbier ones.

“Gino, I’a just want’a you to know that’a I support you.”

When his boss finally brought himself to face him, the chef offered him a reassuring smile, the light shifting around them. “You don’t’a have to know what’a you want, or’a who you are right away, because I’mma always right’a behind you.” his eyes remained bright even as the sun faded from his pale face.

“It’s’a never too late to figure out’a who you are.”

Gino swallowed, before standing up, leaning right across to wrap his arms around his boy. Gay Spaghetti held him in silence, the sunshine washing over them once more, crisp and clean, before disappearing back.

Gino’s features were tinged pink when he drew back again, he sniffed and wiped his arm across his face. He climbed out of the booth.

“Okay, ya better get back ta work.” he said, not unkindly.

“You got it.”

“…Mind the shop for me for a while, I gotta go get somethin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
